finding true trust
by itzelmelodia
Summary: go on an ride with Gem and the countrys as the find trust and love in each other, [please read.]
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps this is my first fanfic so please comment and I also take request .this is based off of my dreams/daydreams i will try to post every two days, if words are in bold ,italic,and quote it usually means the characters thoughts .also the main person in this story is a human not a nation .It might be short or long depending on what my dreams were about .but eny way without further a do.

''It was a usual day at the world meeting ,France and England fighting ,America being loud,Germany yelling,Japan refraining from speaking,Russa terrifying the nations,China complaining,Canada being ignored poor him,Italy eating,you know, the usual.  
"I hate these meetings there pointless we never get eny thing done my name is Gem Star and I'm not a nation,but the nations bosses made me be in these meetings for many reasons .How i got hear is still confusing to me but I will try to explain the best I can "

" Well this is my story i hope this got you interested ,sorry its short but tomorrow i will put the next part please comment./strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

HI guys sorry i have not posted MUCH but now i can continue the story .YAY!so lets continue on were we left off.  
"I was in the main entrance of the tower were the nations come in ,not doing much just staring at them as they past by,when i saw america and Russa starring a fight."It was first small arguments ,that later turned to fist fights,now to be honest I have seen them fight but never this bad.  
"Nobody in the room dared to move or separate them,but just when Russa was about to hit america with the pipe he always carry's ,I quickly was in between the the two,just before Russa's pipe hit america, it hit me instead .it was so fast I did not even have enough time to defend my self .then a strong BOOM it hit me in the head.  
"To be honest I did not feel anything even though gushes of blood where spilling every where .Everyone stared in silence,It felt like an eternity just standing there .Russa drops his pipe knowing what he did,America just stared blankly at me,  
the both nations lost all the rage and anger that they had.I just smiled at russa with my eyes looking as warming and forgiving as possible,then everything went blank.

TIME PASS``````

When I woke up I was in a hospital,my head was in major pain and bandage.I was hook up to an IV bag and heart monitor .I slowly open my eyes for a bright light hit my eyes ,every thing was a blur,once my eyes adjusted to see,I saw It was a small room ,white and very decorated with frames of paintings of on top of the painting on the left was a smal squared clock I read the time it was 12:15 and by the look outside the window it was night time.''It could be worse,oh well that is what I get for stopping some fight'',I sigh.I stood up and slowly lifted my foot off to the side of the bed .and tried to get up but then I remembered not to get up after an injury for the fear of falling and not being able getting I quickly sat back down and waited then I notice a small T.V with the remote control to the side of the small table ,I went to pick it up and turned on the t.v ,I scan the channels looking for something entertaining .when I settled on watching some random was not long before I got sleepy,by that time it was an hour and a half .I turn off the t.v. and went to sleep under those cozy waited to see what tomorrow holds

THANK YOU FOR READING LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK .I will post very soon


	3. Chapter 3

hello peeps sorry I have not been posting recently but thing came up I will be posting 1-2 a week hear is the sorry an sorry if I ts short and fore any miss spells

Canada's p.o.v  
It was a normal day at the meeting,everything seem to be all talk to each other on how our day has been,and how they can not wait for the meeting to be over,personally I was in favor of the meeting being cancel,nobody ever notices me,well maybe Gem.I like Gem,she is a very kind,loving,compassionate type of person,she always talks to me after the meetings to see how I am doing,and if I want to hang out truly is a wonderful I went to the doors to the meeting room I stopped,I noticed that america and russa were is never good.I had a feeling that this was not going to end well,as soon as the talking started It was going down hill,they were now arguing/yelling at each other.I did not like this one bit,It was getting more intense as it progress,I slowly walk to them, worried for there safety,but stop because russa had now hit america with his fits on his shoulder,america moved over a bit,and lifted his leg up to russa's stomach .Russa bend over and held his stomach, the dark auras was now dispersing from russa .America was coming from behind and tried to hit russa's back.I backed away slowly in shock,every other country was now scared to move because of the two powerful of no were russa swung his pipe and hit america on his left side of the head making the nation stumble and quickly tried to get up,but the blow to the head made him fall down againhis head now had blood slowly pouring on the side were the russan had hit him.I watch in horror when america started bleeding I could not move .Russa came quickly to give america another blow,but some thing happen ,and that some thing was Gem,she had ran to aid the bleeding stopped in between the two nations but the pipe did not hit america,It hit gem strait in the nation stared in disbellefe at what did not move but lifted her head towards the russan and smiled,a very warm,forgiving smile,like she was trying to say that she was just dropt his pipe and ran to another room,america was now in tears,then she was falling to the ground,I don't know were the sudden energy came from,but I darted to her catching her right in my arms .To look at her hurted she was in pain and she could die.I wasted no time in getting up and rushing her to the hospital.I just hope I make it in time .

Russa's p.o.v.

"I can't believe at what I had done.I just hurted some one I truly cared about,Gem was my only true friend,she understood me the way no one we first meet,she was not afraid of me ,when I smiled she smiled back,a true I ask her to help me with some thing or to hang out she would say yes with a kind look,when we hang out she wold never say anything bad about my culture or would tell me that I had a beautiful land,music,and great food.I was shock about her way of responding,I thought she would just treat me like every one way she would ask me if I would bring her food or anything from my land made me very made me very now I would loose her because of the bickering of me and only I could tell her she means every thing to only I could bring my self to do so.

well that was fun,but I got to go to sleep my parents are nagging me to go to bed xp. see y'all next time peeps/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**hey peeps I got out of school early so that leaves more time to write longer,yay! sorry for not updating sooner,I also forgot to mention , Hetalia does not belong to me .so now that I got that out of the way lets start the story.**  
 **America's P.O.V.**

G..Gem,she,she helped took the hit for me,How could she,I was suppose to be the hero,not the civilian waiting to be rescued.

"I...I failed to protect the inesont ,what type of hero am I,If I cant protect.I promised Gem that I would protect he no matter what

"She has been the one that listens to me,when I have an idea she would let me Finnish and not say it is childish or that is stupid

"she would always say ''don't give up,Idea's are part of you ,they are original,no one can take that away from you.''She was original.

How we talk to each other before the meetings ,she would give me courage,advise, that the others never gave me

or will also would hang out talking about what we like,our favorite sport,ice cream,superhero,and even tell matter

what she always had this up beat smile,how I love that smile,she could light the path of a dark pitch tunnel with that smile.

That smile is what keep me going after all the insults every one gave has been the one for me,I loved her,every thing

about her seem right to now she could die,I would lose her forever,I do not want her to it was not for that commie

bastard she would not be in this situation.

 **~~back to gem in the present~~**

 **GEM'S P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my hospital door being opened ,I blink my eyes multiple times before my eyes adapted to the brightness of the room.

I sat up wile rubbing my left eye,I could see the a nurses and a doctor coming in,one was holding my tray of breakfast when she set it down on the table

beside me I could see the name tag It ,read 'ALICE' in bold had fair skin,long brown hair,blue eyes, and was vary smiled and

doctor had a clipboard and a pen,the name tag had the name 'NAOMI',she had tan skin,black hair,brown eyes,and was average Alice,she gave me

a smile,I started to smile back,''Looks like your feeling better .'' she said,''well all most,I feel like i have been hit by a train.''holding my head.

''More like like a pipe''she chuckled.''well I am hear to check-up on how you are doing''.she put the clip board down on my other side table,and look at my

eye's .''move your eye's in the direction my finger'',she said leaning on my bed.I did what I was told,she pick up the clip board and she

check my breathing and heart ,she wrote again.''well looks like your in good condition,if you keep it up like this you will be out of the hospital in no time''

she said happily''As for your head,I will bring you pain killers''she said writing on her clip board once more.''Thank you'',I said with that she

left.''Well now I can finish my breakfast'',I said grabbing the tray and put it on my breakfast consist of yogurt,fruit salad,milk,and crackers.I

ate every thing but the milk.I put the tray back on the side table.I look up at the clock,It was now 10:20 a.m.I sighed ,''I really want to stand up,maybe I

"should have ask Naomi when she was hear''.I said calmly yet so desperately.I just decided to watch the T.V. in the mean time until Naomi came with the

pills.I got board really fast,''I wish the guys were hear,they would make it better,speaking of the guys I wonder if they are okay?''I said with time

passed by fast,when I look back up to the clock it was 1:15 p.m. at that moment Naomi came in with a pill bottle in her hand and a told me that I should take one pill after every

meal,I ask her If I could stand said that I could but I have to take it easy since the hit to the head could make

me pass out from the strain of over doing it.I was so relived to hear that,I do not know how long I could take being on that she left she took the

tray with her.I slowly lifted my legs over the bed ,and hopped out of the bead and stood up.I grab the I. and steady walk over to the bathroom. lets just say I was easier getting

in then out that is all I am gong to say .hehe.. ''I wish the guys were hear''I sighed closing the door.I walk over to were the seats were near the window and against the

wall,I open the window curtains and look out side,you could see the highway along with other is a vary bright day,I smiled and look back at the clock

It was 2:20 p.m.I walk to the chairs and sigh wile sitting down and watching the outside world turn from a clear blue sky to a deep crimson red,It is beautiful.

I heard my door opening,at the moment I am a bit to interested in the sky,mesmerized by its captivating just seems to disperse from my mind,

the only thing left is the crimson red.I think some one is calling me,but everything is juts muffled.I could not hear or move I felt like if I am stuck,

the feeling of nothingness is just over whelming.A touch,I felt a touch on my shoulder,then the feeling slip away slowly bringing me to reality.

I turned around to find that Naomi had her hand on my shoulder ,i look in her eyes with soft smiled''you have guest','turning around.''you can come in''she said,

my eyes shifting from Naomi to the door,opening very quickly,both america and russa came in first then it was Italy,Romano,Germany,Japan,Canada,china,England and France.

''well I think I leave,hmm..did you eat your lunch?''she said going to the tray.''lunch?,umm I guess that I spaced out that I did not hear anyone come ''.I said a bit

ashamed.''dinner is next so you better eat''.''and remember only ''she grabbed the tray and left.''okay''I said.''so guys how is it going?''I said with the same smile

I always gave them .I was very happy.''I missed you guys''I said getting up.''oh no child you are not getting up''England said wile coming towards me.''but Iggy I have sat down

too much in one day,I need to move''I said winning.''no child''.he said sternly.''then I think you guys have to entertain me''I said with a smile.''What do you mean?''.america said

with a confused expression.''Make me laugh,talk to me I am bored without you guys''I said sweetly making the nations blush some more than others.

''awww gem~veee''said Italy.''Okay do you know what Roma did last night?''he said with a large grin.''feliciano don't you dear''he said with a menacing tone.''''no what did

he do?''a bit dressed like a girl when he when over big brother Spain's house.I even have a picture''he said taking out his phone.''felitiano no!''he said now more

red like a tomato.''phfff,haaha Romano you look totally like a girl,like damn''I said a bit surprised.''you look better in a dress than I do ,I got to say the heals look good on you,

and I am jealous.''said looking at him.''Umm Gem-chan,do you remember what happen the day before?''Japan ask very worry,as so did the other nations,''yes I do''I smiled.

 **well this is It, tell me what you think** **I would like to know.I already have the other chapter on a document**

 **I will be posting It very took forever,soo good bye,peeps see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peeps sorry I have not posted any thing last week ,but It was a very stressed week for middle school its hard but I can imaged how high school would be...uggg I dread school but any way lets get on with the story.**

 **''** so gem-chan do you remember what happen?'' Japan asks. ''yes,I do.'' I half Russia and America look at each other with a look of hatred and both argued again .I stop smiling and looked directly to the floor feeling pain.

 _they really don't know when to stop do they,cant they just get along?,they are really hurting can I make them stop?It memory's,need to forget them._

 _must stop them_.I finally snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to the two nations,as sadness filled my eyes. ''Russia and America come hear please'' they both

came in front of me still looking at each other.I go up to say something but before I could america blurted out ''It was fault,he started it''the american pointed at the Russian.

''Nyet,It was yours,Amerika''Russia look at him with his violet eyes and beginning to dispute the dark aura.''stop!''I said a little darkly that caused everyone in the room to look

surprised and even caused Russia to stop his aura.''I ...I hate it when I see you guys fight and that goes for everyone.I don't know what grudge you people

hold but you need to let go if one day something happens,what will you do?''.I said looking them in the eyes.''what happen at the meeting was no accident you guys know this''

I said in a disappointing manner and frankly I America and Russia's head shifted to the floor.''I know,and we are sorry''they both said in unison.

''Every time eny of you fight it makes me very much remind me of ...never mind.''my head shifting to the side and that made me feel a pain sensation

go through my body.''vhats vrong Gem''Germany said.''nothing,just forget it.''I said looking away."If somethings are bothering you aru ,Please tell us "China said worringly." Da ,you can trust us ."Russia said pleading ."Mabey

another time ." I said "When your ready you can tell us Mon-cheri,will listen."France said while rubing my back." Thank You."

"Any who,do you guys have my phone and earbuds because I do not have them ." I said "Umm... Actualy I do ,I took them to keep it safe." Canada said while handing them to me ."Thank you ,Canadá. "I smiled at him,he blushed.I swear Canadá is just too adorable. I just want to hug him and squeez his head against my.. O.k. I maybe over doing it just a bit.

Its was time for the guys to go.I was sad because they complete me.I turned to the clock it was 10p.m. Shifting my head toward the window and walking to it I saw dark blue and violet. My head lowerd towords the parking lot ISaw the guys exit the building and went to there own car and drove off. I sighed and walk to the lights swich and turned it off. Then I crawled on to the bed, pulled the covers over my head and snuggled into the bed and went fast asleep.

 **Guys the reason i have not writen in a month is because my WiFi is down so I have to steel my moms phone which is small so I will have to steel it often just to write a chapter .ugggh o well ,untill next chapter peeps. I am a horrible person**


	6. Chapter 6

**My WiFi is up again yay ,In the future im probably going to do country shipping like America and Russia**  
 **just heads lets continue the story.**

 _A few days later..._

FINALLY i am going to be realest fro the hospital,I a so happy I don't have to stay in bed any more,I dont know how people do this without wanting to get up and country s are suppose to pick me up,but knowing them it will take a just hope that they come,in the mean time Im going to go check a part of the hospital that ive been meaning to look at 

_a few minutes of looking around_

I finally reached the newborn children,looking through the window I see many children crying and dot know the sadness that lies in this world,the pain that they will have to endure,they dot know the heart ache that lives in their baby in particular catches my eye,Its a small,pale,brown eyed and hair girl,shes sleeping soundly in a pink hat and bundled up in a thin white name plate said ''Rose'',a beautiful name for a me think of may baby sister just before she I loved her,she always had this up lifting smile that made me feel loved.i miss her very much.  
This child is so captivating,like if i know her,its very strange.  
FINALLY BREAKING THE GAZE I look around the room,I see the same nurses that were in the room to help me,i wave to them and they wave back.I wanted to ask them if I could carry the small baby came outside and walk up to me and Naomi said ''Hey Gem,your about to leave is that correct.'' ''yes,that is correct,but first I wanted to see the newborns before I go.'' ''well,would you like to come in and feed the children if you would like.''Alice suggested. ''I would like to,thank you.'' ''well then lets get you dressed.''Naomi guided me to the back of a room were they keep the nurses suits , I pick one out and put it on we walk back to the newborn room through a back door,I entered and herd a lot of crying and in between those was Rose.I immediately walk over to her was crying,tossing and turning in the cry's were loud,I wanted her not to cry,it did not suit her.I carefully picked her up and cradled her in my arms,I started to sing in Spanish.A lullaby that my mother use to sing when we were little. ''A dormir .a dormir ,a dormir me bebita que tus suenos sean siempre de amor,carino y paz.''she started to calm down and her whimpering died off,then the cry's were no more,even some other baby's calmed ,I am that good ,I am impressed with my self.''You have talent,you many people can calm baby's ''Alice looked at me with an interest look.''Thank you.''I responded with a sheepish-smile.''It is time for Rose to eat,so here is the bottle,repeat her after she is done,then put her in the ?''Naomi handed me her bottle and I nodded in response.I slowly rocked back and forth little Rose,and she started to fall is so cute,I truly wish that I had this child as my own,I know that this child has a family and a mother,but I desperately want this well,,things cant always be our way ,I need to give it up.I start to sing again wile Rose starts to finish the bottle

 _Arrorro mi nino,arrorro mi sol ,arrorro pedazo de mi nino mio se quiere dormir y el picaro sueno no quiere venir,este nino lindo se quiere doemir sierra los oijtos y los vuelve abrir._

then I start to sing in english.

 _Sleep my angel sleep all night,dream my baby dream, dream are real like a castle in the sand,dreams are real like a castle in the sand. dreams are free like clouds in the sky,dreams are bright like stars the sky,dreams are real like castle in the sand._

I really like that song,its one of my favorites,my sister sang that song,a long long time ago.''hey,Alice do you know if there are baby's up for adoption?'' ''Yes,I do .But why?'' ''well I want to adopt a child,since I cant have children.'' ''I am sorry to hear that,well I have a list on the children put for adoption if you want to look at it.'' ''thank you''I put Rose in her crib and went to were Alice is,she handed me a paper with all of the names up for adoption.I scan the paper and found to my surprise that Rose was up for adoption,my heart eminently felt like it was going to burst of joy,I am going to adopt Rose.''hey Alice I want to adopt Rose.''I said turning towards her,she smiled at me and said ''okay let me bring the paper work,and just so you know this might take a couple of weeks for you to keep her,just saying.''And with that she left,my heart was bursting I could feel it.

 **well thats the end for this chapter the songs in the story is from a Youtube video called ''Cancioed para dormir bebes''Its very relaxing,any ways see you later peeps .**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys I know that I have not been doing my my job on up dating weekly,and I am sorry but hey I am just since it is the holidays I will give you a present of three up dates for my tardiness as a present to you guys.**

 ** _A FEW DAYS LATER_**  
Finally I was going to be released from the hospital,I am so happy I don't have to stay in bed any more,I don't know how I made it without doing any countries are suppose to come and pick me up,but knowing the it will take a long just hope that they will make it on time,In the mean tie I am going to cheek out a part of the hospital that I have been meaning to go look at.

 _ **A FEW MINUTES PASS BY**_

I finally was able to reach the place,the nursery room,I see many babys all bundled in a warm blanket and hats.I eyed all of the with so much care,as I walk to the end of the glass I stop and look at a particular baby,it was a girl,wrap in a panda blanket with a white hat,on the name tag in the front it said baby intrigued me,I don't know why but I feel like I know her,a bond between her and was starting to wake up,stirring in the plastic container and was starting to crying did not suit her,she should be at peace not to worry about any but they do not know the pain that the world will put on there shoulders as a burden to take,or the heart break that the will have,they know nothing, not only I could some how make them happy,the door to the nursery two nurses that helped me were there,they saw me and smiled ,I waved in seem to have come and cheek on the children seeing the type of instrument they carry.I was watching they pulled the crib of a baby boy to them,then they picked him up and put him down on a mat while one nurse unravel the blanket,the other took a stethoscope and put it on the baby's chest and the baby started to cry,I think its because it is cold that the baby started to cry.I so want to go in there and tend to the children,If I only gaze drifted back to rose,she was calming down,her cry's died down and soon she was drifting to sleep.I smile of the thought of me cradling her in my arms,it very compelling for me not to steel her,it is a very overwhelming feeling to me that she and I know each other,its crazy I know this,but still my instincts tell me this,and they are never wrong. Finally snapping back out of thought when Naomi and Alice came out of the room and were next to me.I guess I was really in a trance to not see that they were beside me.''hello Gem,how are you doing?''Naomi asked.''Well I am doing fine,thank you for asking.''I replied with a smile.''You are getting released from the hospital,if I am correct.''Alice said.''Yes I am,I just wanted to see this place before I go.''I said ''Well if you would like,you can come in the nursery and help us feed the children.''Naomi gestured to the children,of course I naturally answered a over exited yes,Alice took me to the closet were the nurse had there uniforms,I picked one out and went to go put it on in a change walking back through a different corridor we got to another room filled with different baby supplies like bottles,formulas,outfits,blankets and much grabbed 5 bottles filled each one to 3/4 of the way and put one scoop of milk powder,then screw the top and shook each one,then walking out and to the nursery

We finally got back caring the bottles in hand and going inside the nursery,it was very noise,just crying is what you could hear.I put the bottles on top of the counter and waited for further instruction,in the mean time I walk though the isle of baby's in their beds observing each one of them most were crying some were sleeping soundly,then again,I felt that pull,It pulls me towards the end,were rose was crying I was compelled to pick her up ,but in my soul I could came in without Alice,I wonder where she could have gone? ''Hey Gem,come over hear.''I quickly walk by the children all the way to her.''So,our job right now is to feed the children and change their diapers,O.K?''Naomi said handing me the box of diapers.''Oh and you will put them in this blue bag,them when you are done changing them put the bag next to the door,you can wash your hands in the sink right behind the cabinets,that should be all for now.''Naomi said ''Wait were will you be?''I ask.''Alice and me will be in a delivery room,O.K.?''I simply nodded my head and with that she nodded her head and this could take a while.

 **okay so what do you think,and I will keep my promise on the three story I will up lode the next one either on Christmas or after,well I hope you have a wonder full holidays and new years,until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this is the second part of the chapter hope you like it and Happy late x-mass**

"I first started to open the box and pull a packet out,I rip open it and pilled the bag closer ,I found some wipes and put them in the counter,the trash bag was on the floor in a circle so the diapers would drop in.I picked up the first baby and walk to the counter,laying him down very gently,unraveling his blanket until it was of the diaper I note that it was only pee,lucky me,but I still had to clean away the diaper and garbing a new one,lifting his legs then putting the diaper underneath his butt,put his legs down and wrap the diaper around his hips,wrap him in his blanket and put him in his cradle,I repeated this until every single one had a new diaper on,I washed my hands in the sink behind the time it took me was surprisingly short,only 20 min,it is time to feed the children,man I wish I had help with this,Just in that moment Alice and Naomi came in with a new child sleeping in a in time to help me.''Hi,I am guessing that the birth went well.''I said going to the counter and opening the bottles.''yes,and it was very short.''Alice put the child net to another baby.''You are just in time to feed the children.''I said wile filling up the bottles with water to a said amount,both came next to me and grabbed a bottle after I put the went to a child and cradled them putting the bottle to there tiny mouth,I also grabbed a bottle and went to rose which she was crying by now.I gently pick little rose and cradled her in my arms,putting the bottle in her mouth,she started suckling and her cry's died down,I walk around until she had finished her bottle,walking back to her crib while burping her,I enjoy the smell of her,a sweet smell I can not describe,but it is enchanting.I so wish to keep her but she has a family that loves her,I can dream only to have pass how much I don't know,but its getting late,''Alice,Naomi do you have an adoption list?''I ask curiously.''we do,but why do you want it?''Alice ask just as curious.''Well I want to adopt a child''I said,I really would be amazing if I had a child.''I can bring the paper,If you want it.''Naomi said with a smile.''yes,that I would like.'' ''well Ill go bring You know that this is going to be a long process,right?'Naomi said.''of course I know,but I really do want one,they are a gift and every child should have the chance to have a good family,and I want to be that good those who cant,you know?'' ''yes,I do.''Naomi said.''but there is one thing that I need you to enplane.'' she said.''What is it?''I asked.''well why do you want a child?''

''Well,since I cant have a child,I think it would be best to adopt.I have been yearning for giving affection for a long time,you see,I lost my sister when she was a toddler,I loved her very was the one I would give my love to,but when she left,I still had so much to give,but to who?.I feel like I owe it to her.''I said staring away from them.''oh,I am sorry for your loss,so you do this out of love and sorrow?''Alice said.''And debt, I owe her.''I said still not looking at them.''Ill get the papers.''Naomi said walking out the door.''Do you really feel like you owe your sister,that love?''Alice asked.''yes,I really do. I've been lonely all these years,with no one to share joy with.''I said looking back at her almost starting to cry.''What about your parents?''she said.''They were divorced,my dad left and my mom was never around so I got left alone.'' I said,I am glad that I do not have to be with those monsters.''so you lived in a bad environment too,huh.''Alice head look to the floor,some thing tells me that she went through the same thing.''did your parents also divorce?''I ask ''yes,but it was much worse than that,my dad would always hit me and my mom when he would get mad or drunk.I hate that man.''Alice now was crying,I did the only thing that my heart wanted to do,I hug her,very let her know she is not alone and she was not,I was also in that a good minute or two we finally let go.''Are you good now?''I asked quietly,she nodded.''I think talking to some one about this is just what I needed.''Alice said''Crying out loud is fine and it does relieve some stress that has build up.''I said,because I always cry to relieve my sorrow,and it feels good after I cry.''Are you an expert?''Alice said''No but it does help,does it not?''I said.''yes it does,thank you.''Alice said

''Your welcome''I said very cheerful.''You have a nice smile,you know.''Alice said.''Thank you.''I came in with a pile of papers and set them on the counter.''These are all the children that are up for adoption,you can take a look at them and tell me which one you want.''Naomi said,each on of the packets had a picture and the information for the adopter to know as I look through the packets of potential children,I stumble upon a picture that looks like Rose,I looked down were the name was,I could not believe my eyes,it was a surprising to see Rose no here,I made my mind I want this child.''Naomi I found the child I was looking for.''I said''Okay ,give me the packet and Ill take it to one of the people that work in the adoption center,okay.''She said.I cant believe that I am finally able to have a child,my heart is going 15 mph,I swear I am so happy.''Great,but how long dose this process take?'' I ask.''Well maybe a month or more but less that 9 a very long process.''Alice response.''Well at least its worth it.''I said.''well I am going to get the paper work for it,I suggest that you get started when you get home.''and with that Naomi and me spent the time talking about what we do on our spare time,we have a lot in common,wen Naomi came back she brought a stack of paper at least half an inch thick,she was not kidding when she said to do it when I got home,she gave me the paper and told Alice to take me to the lobby because the boys were well the fun time ended,as I chasing I was thinking what my new life would be like with a child,It will have its ups and downs but Ill work it out,but in the mean time I will not tell the nations any of Naomi and Alice walk with me to the main floor and surly enough the boys were there.''well I guess this is good bye,huh.''Alice said.''No,its not good bye its until next time,ok?''I said ''oh and one last thing,this is my phone number call me when you need me,I will listen.''I kiss her in the cheek ,I don't think she was expecting that,her face was bright red,I think it was cute and with that I waved good bye to the nurses,the nations just looked at me very weird way,I just ignore them all the way to the parking lot until Germany broke the silence,''well um.. Gem whats with the papers?'' ''yea why do you have a stack of paper?'' America said,''I am not telling you.''I said and with that we left the the hell hole ,as I call rode all the way home.

 **Okay this took for ever but it is done,sorry I could not up date more early but I was stuck cooking the holiday food and a tornado came through hear,but don't worry my area is fine no one was hurt but other were not to lucky,I want every one to hope for the family s that were affected by thank you againg for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay so I know that the New year has past,so this is my last present this week for you guys,hope you like and if you like httyd,Brave,Rotg, Rapunzel,or any other Disney move check out Litwick723's story SIX MOVES,SEVEN** **HEROES.**

The boys drop me off at my apartment,I was very exhausted for no reason,well I guess that managing babes is really not easy,oh well but I am going to have so much fun with my new child!

''Well Naomi did say to get started when I get home so lets start,lets see I need a lack pen,oh it should be on my desk.''I quickly run with the packet in hand to my work room as I call it,Its quite small a 12 by 12 ft. colored in a green-blue paint with pictures and paintings of nature.A small desk in the left corner,with a Windows 7 desktop,and next to the computer my cup of pencils,markers,pens,and highlighters sit at the edge.

''okay,so lets get as much done as possible,then go to sleep.''I walk over to my rolling chair and sit,grabbing a black pen and start looking over the first paper... this is going to take a while or a week of no sleep,help me.

 **MANY HOURS LATER**

My gosh,I'm no Evan halve way through the packet,oh well its time to go to sleep,but I am not tired.I guess I'll watch some videos since the computer is off I waiting for it,then going on Google and searching YouTube,after that long processed I was listening to music,from my favorite artist,mainly Lana del rey,because she is my favorite,not to mention good looking,and after countless minuets of singing I was starting to fall asleep,ha,I really want to stay up a while longer,I guess I will have to watch a video oh how about something that will scare me,''I know,I'll watch Ghost Adventures.''I know its not that scary but I like the show and any way it will keep me episode that I watched did keep me up the entire time,I was getting hungry after hours of not eating,I went to the kitchen to get my mid-night snack bowl, _which is filled with candy,juices,and fruit._ Yeah I tend to mix unnecessary things,but anyway I walk back to my desk,and sit down when my phone start to buzz,I wonder who could be at this hour?

I check the text but it does not have an I.D,so it cant be the nations,then I course,how could I be foolish,the text must be from is a bit strange,I thought she would have gone home by now and rest.

 **THE TEXT READ**

 _ **ALICE:Hey,Gem its me Alice I was hopeing that we could talk?**_

 _ **Gem:O.k. so what do you want to talk about?**_

 _ **Alice:Well I was thinking If you were free tonight?**_

 _ **Gem:Course I'm free,u want to get a drink?**_

 ** _Alice:I'm up for it,do you want me to pick u up?_**

 ** _Gem:Actually there is no need to,just come address is 4657 Lane St look for apartments,the go to the west side entrance,I'll stand outside so u can see me,kay._**

 ** _Alice:I'm on my way._**

 ** _A FEW MINUETS LATER_**

i was standing outside for a few moments until I saw a white car appear and park.I walk up to to it and waited for Alice to open the door,she came out in a casual t-shirt and cargo shorts with her hair let down.

''Hi Alice,welcome to my home,come follow me.''I said gesturing to follow  
''Okay,lead the way.''Alice said start walking up the stairs that lead to my front door,I open it and signal Alice to come in,as we both come in I tell her to sit,I lock the door.''I'll go get the liquor,be right back.''I said going to the kitchen .''you have a nice place,how long have you got it?''she asked.''well I've lived hear for a couple of years now,I like it,its cozy.''I said.''well you seem to have made it your own.''Alice said looking around.''Yeah,so do you usually come out this late,Its 2 o'clock in the morning.''I said getting wine ,and beer,also getting the cups on the way.''Actually yes this is how late I get home,maybe later.''Alice said getting a cup,and grabbing the wine,''wow,I usually get out at 8 or 9 in the afternoon.''I said opening the beer bottle.

''well,I am sure you did not even Finnish half of the paper,right?''Alice said.''nope,I guess its going to take a while,but it will be worth it.''I said taking a sip of the beer.''Babies are work,so r u going to take time off of work?''Alice said drinking her wine,''no,but I will ask to reduce the hours in half of the time that I work.''I said,''And how long do you work?''Alice said.''well,up to 11h so that cut in half would be around 5 hours.''I said

 **AFTER AN HOUR**

''I do not feel like I should drive,my head feels funny,I guess I over did it.''Alice said laying on the couch,I was on the floor cross-crossing and finishing my 10th bottle of beer,''you know you can stay hear,until your intoxication dies could sleep on the same bed,since I do not have spare bed or blanket.''I said ''That's very nice of you,plus I think its time to hit the hay.''Alice said. We both went to my room,I turn on the light,''well you sure are clean and very artistic.''Alice said looking at the painting on the wall that is a dragon under a tree.''Thank you,that one right it took me a month,well lets get into bed now.''I said undoing the blanket,Alice came and got in bed ,I went to turn off the light then clime into bed,''Good night Alice.'' ''Good night Gem.''

 **well this is my last gift to you,I cant believe I actually completed three chapters in a week,well the school year will start again so I will try to up date weekly,well good night and see you very soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for not up dating for a month I've been doing things but I will make you a present,an extra chapter each week for a month .If you have not seen The Good Dinosaur,Its good,It made me cry**

I woke up to the sounds of movement around the house,I herd my door opening,I thought it was Alice,but as I moved from my right to left I felt a hand and foot next to me,that is when I open my eyes and turned around and I saw America,England,Russia,France,Canada,Germany,Italy,Japan,and China,they were all staring at of them were standing at the door and they all had red faces and a look of shock,it was a long silence of minutes or so it seemed ,until ''Well Gem you have a lovely friend in your bed,I do believe it is the nurse that took care of ?care to explain what you did late at night?''France said taking steps toward the edge of the bed,winking his left eye,and flipping his hair back,I lowered my head and shook it trying to tell them what really happened as I did this I noticed I had my bra on and my shorts that were unzip,then I look at Alice she had her shirt on but her shorts were on the floor so I guess that she is wearing just her underwear,well this is not what it seems but how do I explain that to the guys?''Its not what you think France,so please do not spread word of this,or I will attack you and hunt you down,is that under stood?''I said looking to all the nation who now seem to noticed what I am wearing and started blushing and getting that weird look on his face,by then now Alice had awoken and sat up rubbing her eyes she had no idea that the guys were there,boy is she going to get a surprise,after she was done rubbing her eyes she lifted her heed then her eyes went wide,her face was red,and she she brought her hands to her face covering her self out of emberesmant,''Its okay,don't think about it to much.''I said putting my hand on her shoulder and I turn to the guys.''Could you leave,like, now.''they all dropped their heads to the ground and in a line one after the other went out the door,the last person closed the door,I turned to her and said ''well how do you feel?,nothing hurts?''Pulling her closer to me and patting her head,''Well other than my pride and emberismant,no,I am fine,thanks for having me over and letting me sleep on your bed now I'm hungry,so lets get dressed and eat!''Alice said removing the covers and jumping off the bed.I shook my head and got off the bed,Alice put her shorts on and I went to the closet to pick a new shirt,I chose a green with white lines going around the waist.

When both of us finished and got the courage to face the guys again,we open the door and slowly step out Alice was the last one out and closed the door,she hid behind me the whole time we walk to the kitchen were obviously the country s made their breakfast when they came in and made themselves at bottles from last night were still on the living room table,we turn the corner to find that the nations were talking quietly since we could not hear them and then they suddenly stop,this was very odd,since all they do is argue very loudly and do not stop even if they are all turned to look at us with a weird look,and now I am very worried.''What? do I have some thing on my face?''I said making a face of confusion at them,''No'' they all answered,''Then why are you looking at me with those faces?Its making me feel like I did something wrong.''I said going to the kitchen were Italy and Romano were,both of them did not face me,and they had very sad faces ,now I am frustrated and emotionally sad I feel like I am going to cry now.

''Guys tell me, what is wrong with you,your never like this unless some thing is bothering you.I NEED YOU TO TELL ME! WHAT! is wrong.''i said now crying and yelling at them,they were all looking at me with a guilty look,then america got up without saying a word ,and came back with a stack of papers, is this what they are worry for?Because I want to adopt a child?''Tell us Gem,what is this?huh! why would you keep this a secret from us?''He said slamming the documents on the all looked at me,my tears have long stopped and all I could do is think how ridicules they are acting,apparently I thought this situation was so amusing that I ended up laughing at them really hard that I fell on the floor,all of them were probably thinking that I was crazy.''I tried to stop laughing and get up but could not,eventually Alice came over to help me up,once I calmed I could stand up right and padded my legs and t-shirt,and let out a light sigh looking at them with a smile and shaking my head,''O.K so let me get this straight,you people went through my stuff,found the documents,talk among your selves and you did this without my consent,right?''I said to them in a teasing way.''Your the one to talk,going behind our back,and not telling us about this.''Said England with an accusing look.''It was suppose to be a surprise, now thats ruin and out of the shadows I have to have a new plan.''I said in defeat with my hands on my head.''what!?''All the nations said in shock.''What do you mean,that this was a surprise?''Roman said coming towards me with his hands crossed and lifting his eyebrow.''Well I wanted to surprise you with a child so that we could all be one huge family,plus I always wanted a child and since I cant have one what better way to get one is to adopt.''I said with a smile.

''wait,what do you mean you cant have a child?''Germany said,with a serious face.''I have infertility,or polycystic ovary syndrome.''I said with a plain nations look down to the floor and with a sad face,''Gem.. i'm sorry I asked.''Germany said looking at me.''why are you guys so depressed,It does not matter to me whether I can deliver a child or that I always wanted one and now I do get the chance to have one.''I said with a loving smile,just thinking about how much I would love Rose,maybe then I could repay my sister.''So you are not mad at us?''Russia said.''Of course not,but I still have to finish the paper work if I want the baby so could I have that.''I said getting the documents from Alfred's hands,maybe I should make a party when the baby arrives,yea that is not so bad.''well there was a reason you came here so what is it?''I said putting the docs on the kitchen shelves and turning to them.''Yes, is having a party and we were all invited.''Japan said ''Great,but one thing can I bring a friend?''I said looking at Alice,''Well ,I do not see why party in on the Tuesday of next week at 6:00 p.m. in the world meeting building.''China said.''well then,so Alice can you come to the party?''I said looking at her.''Um .. I'm not so sure,but I will try and attend for a few hours before I get back to work'' she said,''O.k. then it is settled well try to make it.''


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey,please do not burn me for not posting in like weeks,but I do have another life so... I read my previous chapter and realized I erased the nation that was going to have a party,its Denmark by the way. review please,it will help me a lot thank I have a poll so if you can go and answer that it will help me choose who to pair up.**

After the paperwork chaos ( _ **they reallreallyike drama if they keep fighting like this**_ ) was over,the nations left rather quickly,what are they planing?but why did they seem nervous?  
''Well,how do you like my friends?''I turned to Alice closing the door.''Um... they are.. interesting,shall we say.''she said putting her hands on her hips and looking at me in a weird way.''Yes they are,being from different nationality s they don't really get along,but at the same time they care for one there own way of course.''I said picking up the wine bottles _ **,even though they are to stubborn to admit it**_!.''It makes sense,boys,they never want to show their emotion to one another,I think for once that they should express what they feel/strong/em.''Alice said taking the bottles from my hand and takeing it to the trashcan.''That is not a bad idea,lets make a plan to make the boy express what they ... oh we call them and make a small meeting place and we will force them to talk about their feelings.''I went on a rant,but I like the idea of the boys sharing their feeling to each other,maybe some will admit they have crush on each other,I really hope so.''We cant force them,or can we?I mean the guys are not going to just say what they feel out loud.''Alice said while may be right but they listen to me, _ **I just have to make a really good reason for making them do this**_ ,it going to be really easy.''I will give them a reason to do it,they listen to me when I give them advise.''I said sitting on the sofa Alice joins me short after I sit.''Well Its worth a shot,there is no harm in doing so,well I should go now its almost 12 in the afternoon and my shift starts at 1 p.m.''Alice got up and went to the room to grab her stuff,she said good bye to me and its about time for me to go to the world meetings so best get dressed.

 **Driving to the world meeting building**

I sigh as I get close to the doors,I do hope no one is worried to much,I would not like to worry here goes nothing,I pull the doors open and as soon as I did anyone who was in the lobby saw me and ran to an instant I was almost run over,i really need to be careful when I am hurt,i was bombarded with question,I don't like to yell but I cant stand this.

''Hey!will you all be quiet so that I don't have to yell!''and as soon as I said that they all went quiet,good now I can talk.''All will be explain at the meetings,so please hold your questions until you."I pushed through the crowd to get to the main desk to check in.I approached Helen ,she gave me a small smile and handed me my paper work,then giving me my sign in insisted on me coming with her,I followed her to the main hallway came into the paper work area."I need you to organize this stack of papers before the first break is over then distributed the papers to the right nation,understand?"Helen said pointing to the gigantic stacks of papers,I sighed"Yes ma'm"She left soon after,I really don't like this,but any way better get started before she comes in here and starts yelling at 't get me wrong I like Helen,but she has her moments of intolerance.

 **An hour later**

I really hate this job I'm not half way done,I have an hour left to finish this which may look like a long time but it's not .I regret saying that I wanted to go back to work."Uggh... I don't think that I will ever finish this in time.""I said looming at the clock."I can help you if you want."I turned to the door to find the adorable little Sealand.I smiled at him." Well I don't see why not,come get a chair and sit here."I pointed to the right corner of the room to the ran to one and starts to drag the chair to the desk."Okay were do I start?!" he said with a gleam."These are the paper we need to separate,this stack of papers are already separated,divide the non-separated into the different countries,okay? I'll just put the ones you done with mine."I looked at him ,with a smile," yes ma'm!" and with that he amusingly looked over the papers and stared stacking them.

 **Another hour later**

"there we are finish!"I said putting my hands up in the air and leaning back into the chair,''thank you for your help,I could have never Finnish without you,you did great.''i said smiling at him,getting up from the chairs and grabbing the stack of papers and putting them on the cart. Sealand got out of the chair and ran to me,''Well what are we waiting for lets go!''I smiled at him.''okay,do you know were the world meetings are held?''I said taking the cart into the main hallway.''yes,they are in held in the third floor,we can take the elevator.''he sair running to the elevator door and me racing after pushed the button to open the door.''So ow are the other nations treating you?''I said.''Well,they at least notice me,but not me as a nation,especially that jerkland.''he said as he press the third button.''That is not very nice to say,have you ever thought that maybe he dose not want to let go of you,because you are a young nation,I mean its understandable since america did leave him through the war,so it could be possible.'' i said leaving the elevator and entering the third floor.''Well, I have never thought about it like that.'' ''I guess not,but now you know.''i said going into one of the corridor. Sealand led me to one of the doors,as soon as we got close you could hear the chaos in the room,Windows,chairs and I think people are breaking.''Do you think we should go inside?''i said ''We have to,if we dont then there is going to be blood everywhere.''Sealand said grabbing one of the door handles and pulling it open, I quickly went in and sealand came right behind me,but went a little ahed of me and the whole room was a mess,I will probably stay after to help the janitors clean immediately I saw a chair thrown to were sealand s,I drop he papers i was holding and ran to him before he could be it,i used my body as a shield to cover him from any damage ,the chair hit my back very hard but I still did not whole room went silent,I could not feel my back,but my grip on seland loosen ,I looked at him to make sure he was child was crying,I could not help but wonder if it was because of the scare he had.''Sealand are you okay?!''the words slip out of my mouth,he looked at me and said,''I'm fine but got hurt again,and its all my fault!''he started to cry more.''Oh my dear child as long as you are okay and unharmed I will also be,dont cry,It is not your fault.''I said trying to hush the boy,everyone else in the room came running to us,I guess now they are worried.''Gem do you need help?! Is anything broken?!''Germany said.''I dont think so,but that still hurt,you people should be more careful Sealand could have gotten hurt,Then what will we do.''I said looking at them trying to get sealand up before I as soon as I got up I had to get back down.''Ahh..I dont think I will be able to get up now..haha.''I chuckled a came over crying again.''I knew you were hurt because of me,its all my fault!''he said crying in front of me ,right now my heart hurts more than my back,just looking at the child saddens me.''Sealand stop saying that its not you fault.''You guys are going to help me out or not?''

 **This chapter took forever to write because of my writers block and my life,but please comment about post another chapter hopefully soon,bye peeps.**


End file.
